


Pisahkan!

by revabhipraya



Series: Di dalam Istana Kou [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Humor, Team as Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku bersekongkol untuk memisahkan Hakuei dan Kouen, tapi?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Pre-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

Demi Tuhan! Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Hakuryuu menyaksikan Kouen dan Hakuei duduk bersama sambil saling menatap penuh arti! Mengapa pria yang mengincar posisi kaisar itu senang sekali mengganggu hidup Hakuei, sih? Hakuryuu kesal jadinya!

Saat ini, Hakuryuu sedang mengintip dua insan yang tadi ia sebut-sebut. Keduanya sedang mengobrol di taman istana, dan berhubung tidak banyak tempat untuk bersembunyi di sana, Hakuryuu memutuskan untuk menonton dari balik pilar di sisi barat. Meski obrolan mereka tidak terdengar, yang penting tingkah mereka masih dapat ia saksikan.

Oke, ada yang aneh dengan senyum Hakuei. Hakuryuu menyipitkan mata, lalu melihat tangan kakaknya itu digenggam oleh Kouen.

DEMI APA MEREKA PEGANGAN TANGAN?! Hakuryuu saja tidak pernah menggenggam tangan Hakuei seperti itu! Eh, sering sih, tapi saat dia masih kecil dulu. Sekarang sih, Hakuryuu terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya duluan.

Hakuryuu menggigit bibirnya kesal. Apa sih, sebenarnya hubungan dua orang itu?

.

Demi Tuhan! Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Kougyoku menyaksikan Kouen dan Hakuei duduk bersama sambil saling menatap penuh arti! Mengapa wanita yang hanya model senyum itu senang sekali mengganggu hidup Kouen, sih? Kougyoku kesal jadinya!

Saat ini, Kougyoku sedang mengintip dua insan yang tadi ia sebut-sebut. Keduanya sedang mengobrol di taman istana, dan berhubung tidak banyak tempat untuk bersembunyi di sana, Kougyoku memutuskan untuk menonton dari balik pilar di sisi timur. Meski obrolan mereka tidak terdengar, yang penting tingkah mereka masih dapat ia saksikan.

Oke, ada yang aneh dengan raut wajah Kouen. Kougyoku menyipitkan mata, lalu melihat tangan kakaknya itu digenggam oleh Hakuei.

DEMI APA MEREKA PEGANGAN TANGAN?! Kougyoku saja tidak pernah menggenggam tangan Kouen seperti itu! Jangankan pegangan tangan, melihat Kouen menatapnya dengan tatapan super lembut seperti yang ia sajikan pada Hakuei saat ini saja Kougyoku tidak pernah!

Kougyoku menggigit bibirnya kesal. Apa sih, sebenarnya hubungan dua orang itu?

Emosinya kian memuncak kala Kouen membalikkan genggaman mereka. Ih! Kakaknya itu kenapa, sih? Senang sekali sepertinya memegang-megang tangan Hakuei!

Cemburu, atau apalah yang sanggup menjelaskan kebenciannya akan hubungan dua orang itu, membuat Kougyoku terpaksa mengalihkan pandang. Tatapan matanya lalu jatuh kepada sosok seorang laki-laki yang bersembunyi di balik pilar sisi barat.

Itu ... Hakuryuu, bukan? Tidak ada lagi lelaki bersurai gelap dengan luka bakar pada wajah di istana ini selain dia.

Dahi Kougyoku mengerut. Apa yang lelaki itu lakukan di sini? Memangnya ada―oh.

_Oh._

Kalau Kougyoku cemburu pada Hakuei yang merebut Kouen darinya, Hakuryuu pasti cemburu pada Kouen yang terkesan merebut Hakuei darinya. Ya, pasti itu.

Mendadak sebuah ide muncul di kepala Kougyoku.

.

Setelah memastikan Hakuei dan Kouen telah pergi dari taman istana, Kougyoku buru-buru menghampiri Hakuryuu yang masih berdiri mematung di seberangnya. Dia harus cepat-cepat menyampaikan ide yang tadi terlintas di otaknya. Tidak boleh pakai nanti, tidak boleh.

"Ryuu! Ryuu!"

Hakuryuu tersadar, lalu buru-buru mengalihkan atensinya dari lamunan tidak jelas ke wajah Kougyoku. Apa-apaan sih, gadis ini? Mereka bahkan tidak sedekat itu hingga dia boleh memanggilnya "Ryuu". Lagi pula, ya ampun, kakaknya saja masih memanggilnya "Hakuryuu"!

"Apa?" sahut Hakuryuu ketus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?"

Hakuryuu mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk memisahkan Kouen-niisama dengan Hakuei-dono!" ujar Kougyoku dengan menggebu-gebu. "Kita alihkan perhatian dan kesibukan mereka sampai-sampai mereka tidak punya waktu untuk berduaan! Kalau sampai mereka sempat berduaan, kita akan rusak momen mereka! Bagaimana?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Hakuryuu tertarik dengan ide yang dilontarkan oleh gadis yang berusia setahun di atasnya itu. Memisahkan Kouen dan Hakuei? Itu memang harapannya sejak lama.

"Tapi ... bagaimana caranya?" tanya si lelaki sambil mengerutkan dahinya lagi. Meski harus ia akui rencana ini brilian, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengalihkan atensi kakaknya dari Kouen.

"Bisa bagaimana saja!" Kougyoku mengangkat telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Kau bisa minta diajarkan sesuatu oleh kakakmu itu, dan aku juga akab mencoba minta diajarkan sesuatu oleh Kouen-niisama. Nanti, mereka pasti akan jauh dengan sendirinya!"

Hmm ... masuk akal, sih.

"Apa akan berhasil?"

Kougyoku mengangguk. "Seratus persen akan berhasil."

"Baiklah." Hakuryuu mengangkat tangannya, hendak berjabatan. "Aku setuju."

Kougyoku menjabat tangan itu, lalu mereka bersalaman.

Dan mulai detik itu, operasi pemisahan Kouen dan Hakuei dimulai.

.

Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku memutuskan untuk memulai aksi mereka malam itu. Berdasarkan informasi dari Kougyoku, kakaknya sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam perpustakaan sampai larut tanpa benar-benar membaca buku. Berdasarkan informasi dari Hakuryuu, kakaknya sering hilang di malam hari, tetapi muncul kembali di kamarnya saat fajar terbit.

Keduanya berasumsi bahwa kedua objek operasi mereka itu melakukan pertemuan diam-diam di perpustakaan istana.

Mereka mengatur rencana sebaik mungkin agar operasi mereka terkesan natural. Rencananya, Kougyoku akan menyelinap ke dalam perpustakaan sebelum Kouen masuk ke sana. Gadis itu akan mengalihkan fokus Kouen sementara Hakuryuu akan berjaga di depan pintu perpustakaan. Ia akan mengalihkan Hakuei, mengajaknya kembali ke kamar sebelum sempat bertemu dengan Kouen.

Sayangnya, rencana mereka malam itu berantakan. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, tahu-tahu kedua insan incaran Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku sudah berada di dalam ruang baca Kouen dan mengobrol seperti biasa. Kougyoku yang saat itu sudah berada di dalam perpustakaan segera menghampiri Hakuryuu lalu memarah-marahinya. Akan tetapi, Hakuryuu berdalih dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak melihat kakaknya itu masuk ke dalam.

Rencana pertama mereka gagal sudah.

.

Kouen akan pergi nanti malam.

Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku mendengar kabar itu di pagi hari, tepatnya saat mereka tengah menyantap sarapan pagi bersama. Katanya sih, Kouen hendak menaklukkan _dungeon_ lagi. Judal akan ikut bersamanya sehingga istana ini akan kekurangan dua penghuni lagi, seperti tempo hari saat Hakuei pergi menaklukkan Paimon.

Kedua anak bungsu Ren itu saling melempar tatap. Bahaya, ini benar-benar bahaya. Bagaimana mungkin operasi mereka akan berjalan dengan lancar jika salah satu objeknya pergi? Bisa-bisa operasi mereka kandas di tengah jalan!

"Kouen-dono akan pergi nanti malam," ucap Hakuryuu kepada Kougyoku saat mereka telah selesai sarapan. "Masih ada banyak waktu untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka sebelum dia berangkat."

"Benar," sahut Kougyoku sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kita harus pergi ke perpustakaan lagi sekarang. Sepertinya tadi Kouen-niisama pergi ke sana."

Maka keduanya bergegas menuju ruangan yang Kougyoku katakan tadi. Setibanya di sana, Kougyoku bergegas masuk srmentara Hakuryuu berjaga dulu di luar. Rupanya, sama seperti kemarin, Hakuei sudah lebih dulu berada di dalam. Akhirnya Hakuryuu ikut masuk ke dalam, dan menguping obrolan kedua orang itu bersama Kougyoku di balik sebuah rak buku.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa ada yang aneh mengenai Hakuryuu."

Hakuryuu melongo sementara Kougyoku memandangnya dengan prihatin. Hakuei baru saja mengatakannya? Hakuryuu aneh?

"Sejak aku pulang, ia tidak bersikap seperti biasanya," lanjut Hakuei. "Dia lebih banyak tersenyum, meski tetap pelit kata seperti biasa. Dia ... kelihatan bahagia, dan aku menyukainya."

Kini kedua bungsu Ren itu melongo bersama. Benarkah? Mengapa mereka tidak menyadarinya?

"Kurang lebih Kougyoku juga seperti itu." Terdengar suara kertas dilipat. Sepertinya Kouen baru saja merapikan perkamennya. "Sering tertawa sendiri, seperti ada yang sedang disembunyikan."

Jantung Kougyoku berdegup cepat. Masa sih, dia bertingkah sekonyol itu?

"Oi." Hakuryuu membisik pelan. Ia menyikut Kougyoku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa?" balas Kougyoku dengan volume suara yang sama kecilnya.

"Awas, itu―"

BRUK!

Terlambat. Tumpukan buku di dekat Kougyoku kini jatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang lumayan mengganggu pada suasana sehening ini. Rupanya sejak tadi, Kougyoku tanpa sadar menyandarkan badannya pada tumpukan buku itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sandarannya terlalu kuat sehingga buku-buku itu kini terjatuh.

"Hakuryuu? Kougyoku?"

Syok, kedua orang dengan nama yang barusan disebut itu mendongak. Dilihat mereka wajah bingung Hakuei dan wajah datar Kouen. Seketika keduanya tahu bahwa mereka telah tertangkap basah.

"Kalian tid―"

"LARI!" seru Kougyoku sambil bangkit berdiri. Ia melarikan diri ke pintu perpustakaan, sama dengan Hakuryuu yang segera mengekor dari belakang.

Meninggalkan Kouen dan Hakuei beserta sejuta heran dalam benak mereka.

.

Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku memutuskan untuk menyudahi dulu usaha mereka hingga Kouen kembali nanti. Jadi, setelah insiden memalukan di perpustakaan tadi pagi, Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu di kamar masing-masing sambil mendoktrin diri sendiri agar melupakan kejadian memalukan itu.

_Sial_ , batin Hakuryuu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sudah usahanya gagal, ia terpergok sedang duduk berduaan bersama Kougyoku pula! Sejak dulu, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar akrab sehingga adegan tadi pasti mencurigakan di mata Hakuei.

Hakuryuu baru saja hendak memejamkan mata ketika ia mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Siapa?" erangnya sambil memijit pelipis dengan tangan kanan.

"Ini aku."

Hakuei rupanya. "Masuk saja, Ane-ue."

Perlahan pintu kamar Hakuryuu membuka, memperlihatkan sosok Hakuei yang tadi berhasil memergokinya bersama Kougyoku.

Ah, sial, ingatan akan kejadian itu terus saja menempel pada benak Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu yang pribadi?" tanya Hakuei sambil menghampiri kasur adiknya. Gadis itu duduk di tepi kasur.

Dahi Hakuryuu mengernyit. "Ya."

"Apa kau menyukai Kougyoku?"

A-APA?!

Mengapa kakaknya bisa berasumsi seperti itu?! Selama ini bahkan Hakuryuu tidak pernah dekat-dekat dengan Kougyoku, sama sekali tidak. Oh, oke, mungkin yang kemarin itu sama sekali bukan "tidak dekat-dekat", tetapi itu kan beda soal!

Berusaha tenang, Hakuryuu menjawab, "Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak," tegas Hakuryuu.

"Sama sekali?"

"Sama sekali."

"Oh." Hakuei tampak bingung. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Gadis itu bangkit lagi dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Hakuryuu. Sebelum sempat membuka pintu, Hakuei mengucap, "Karena tadi kalian sedang bersama dan akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan bahagia, kupikir―"

"Ane-ue!"

"Iya, iya." Hakuei tertawa pelan. Ia membalikkan badan agar dapat melihat Hakuryuu lagi. "Omong-omong, Hakuryuu, wajahmu memerah."

Apa? Memerah? Wajah Hakuryuu?

_Ohsyi―asdfghjkl._ Wajahnya memang terasa agak panas sejak Hakuei membawa-bawa nama Kougyoku ke dalam obrolan mereka tadi.

Setelah ini, ia akan mencabut perjanjiannya dengan Kougyoku.

Iya, dia akan benar-benar melakukannya. Peduli amat soal hubungan kakaknya dengan Kouen, yang penting wajahnya tidak bereaksi aneh-aneh lagi!

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
